Core E: Histomorphometry The Histology Core supports the projects that require bone sectioning services. These are Projects 1,7,8, and 9. It also provides surgical and autopsy services for the animal projects (#'s 7,8, and 9). This Core embeds, sections, and reads all bone specimens. We use vertical bed microtomes for cancellous bone thin sectioning and diamond saws for cortical bone thick sectioning. We now read specimens with a semi- automated technique. During FY 1992, we expect to acquire an automatic image analyzing system which could result in a 30-50% reduction in technical time spent in reading specimens. The Histology Core occupies two labs, totalling 610sf. The Histology Core allocates its services to the various projects based first upon the number of units of work they need. It bills a rat necropsy fee, an embedding/sectioning/staining fee, and a reading fee, which covers only equipment and expendables.